


My Dark Little Princess

by FawnCellan



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Cute, F/M, Fights, Fire Powers, OTP Feels, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Short Story, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnCellan/pseuds/FawnCellan
Summary: Jynx, Pitches one and only daughter, torn between her love for chaos and her love for Jack. Being of age, Jynx ventures out into the world wanting to explore every bit of it. But will her past come back to haunt her?





	1. The Boy Who Drowned

" Now darling you know the rules of being seen-"

" Yes yes, I know dad," I say hugging him tightly. He smiles back softly.

" Okay. Stay clear away from the guardians. You know we're not friends"

I nod and take a leap out of the window, feeling the windfall through my hair. Feels good to cause chaos I say thinking to myself. My wings fold out catching the wind, soaring me high. I land softly on a branch near an old village. With winter seeming to stay all year around here, the pond ended up frosting over. I watch as the young children pretend to ice skate on the ice, laughing, giggling, and tossing their hats and scarfs into the snow. I sighed shaking my head, dropping down from branch to branch hitting the ground with a soft crunch over the snow.

"Children are so irresponsible. They'll never learn....unless," I say to myself softly as I fold my wings into my back. I small smirk slowly form on my face, walking slowly towards the pond. Sitting on the edge my eyes land on a teenage boy, short spiked brown hair with dark brown eyes and a little girl with a blunt cut.

" Pippa come on don't be scared" The boy coos softly as he keeps his eyes on the little girl.

"Don't be scared little girl" I mock tapping on the ice as it begins to crack. Scraping my nails against the ice I watch as the cracks slowly surround her. She glances down at it as he grabs a stick with a hook at the end reaching out to her slowly.

"You can do this Pippa" He smiles warmingly as she relaxes a little.

Suddenly the ice breaks from under her feet and he hooks the stick around her waist. She flies across the ice onto land. They both glances at each other as the boy drop into the freezing cold water.

" Jack!" I hear her call out from the sides as I look in shock. Parents running to the girl as she tries to go back to jump in after him. I get up slowly taking a step back as I hear the little girl cries. I later learn that they were never able to get his body out of the lake...and that I took a person's life.


	2. New beginnings

It's been hundreds of years since the incident and yet I still feel like it was yesterday. I was forced to stay in the castle, saying that is too dangerous to be outside. Please, I'm pretty sure my father can do way worse. But he acts like I'm the one who makes kids a living hell for a living. I mean I do... sometimes but that doesn't matter. Even now I can still hear the little girl scream his name crystal clear...Jack. I lay in my bed, pulling my royal blue covers over my head as the sunlight started to peer into the room. I could stay like this forever honestly... It's what I've been doing for the last maybe three hundred years. I hear the door open slowly and feel the bed sink in on the other side.

"Dad...I don't want to talk." I know he wants me to help him with his work but somehow I cant. I never had a bad heart....sometimes... but I just like to joke around. He sighs and I can tell he was looking directly at me.

"Jynx you can't just lay in your bed for the rest of your life. Your practically an adult and I can't hold it against you...-" I shoot up glaring at him.

" All I've been doing is being couped up in this small ass room Pitch. " I looked him directly in the eyes. and look outside. " I want to be free. I hate being in the room and I hate being here..."

I've waited for a response but I didn't hear anything. We've stared at each other for a long time before he spoke.

" I didn't know you felt like this hun...I just didn't want you to kill anyone else."

" I told you it was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did..." I tried not to cry but the pain was killing me. I climbed out of the bed and before he can say anything, I take off from the windowsill.

I wipe my tears as I fly faster.

"Well, I've never seen you around here." I pause and look around slowly. I must be going crazy to think I'm hearing a voice. I laugh to myself and look ahead to see a familiar form. I must be going out of my mind. He leaps off the branch and I thought he would fall to his death but he just floated in mid-air. His pale skin went well with his snow-white hair with his ocean blue eyes, he was breath-taking... Dude, I can't be falling for a dude I literally just met...right?

 


	3. Dark Nature

"You're new here... right?" 

I keep silent, flapping my wings to keep me afloat. I eye over him slowly trying to see what tricks is he trying to pull. Hesitant to respond, I dive down into the forest. I hear his voice calls after me as I fly, dodging and weaving through the branches and trees. A branch swiftly cut one of my wings as I groan in agony crashing into the ground. My vision blurs itself for a moment as I fold back my wings slowly. The pain shoots through my wing into the rest of my body. I sigh leaning against the cold, dry burnt tree. Great, this is great... Now what...Jeez. I stumble to my feet grabbing the tree for support as I stand up tall. I look from side to side trying to figure out what direction to take...I guess right...right?.... I mumble to myself as I walk. Continuing deeper into the woods feeling a cool breeze drifts down my spine, I rub my shoulders through my knit cardigan as I walk, dry leaves crunching against my feet. The sun slowly fades as the darkness rises with the full moon. I stop feeling like I've been walking for ages. I lean against another tree as I feel eyes on me, I glance around until I find a couple of pairs of yellow canine eyes glaring at me. Their faint snares and growls grow louder as they slowly step out into the moonlight, their black winter coats shine in the faint moonlight.

"Woah there... nice kitties" I take a step back seeing that they're ready to pounce. I turn and run in the opposite direction groaning and panting as more pain shoot through my body. I run faster not wanting to look back as I stop at the edge of a river. I hear the snares in the distance and I glance down at the rushing, ice cold water. I turn seeing that they're close as they leap in the air. I turn away shielding my face feeling like this could be my end. I hear whimpers as I slowly open my eyes to the wolves being frozen in place. I turn seeing the pale boy walk from the shadows.  I take a step back as he reaches his hand out to me.

"Don't leave...please" His soft voice spoke out and as if my body listened-I didn't move. I watch as he steps onto the water the surface frosting over gradually as he walks.  He stops a few feet from me keeping his hand out to me. "Don't worry I got ya" He smiles at me and I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I look away. 'What's wrong with me..' I whisper to myself softly as I feel a cold hand touch mine. I look up at him, inches away from my face as he pulls my hand gently walking across the river.

"My name is Jack...Jack Frost" I look at him instantly as he spoke a bit louder once we were out the clear.  He let go of my hand as the calming cold leaves as well. " What's your name by the way " He turns to me and I take a step back seeing how close I was to him. 'I could easily lie to him right...he won't notice.' I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I stare back into his ocean blue eyes as I whisper softly.

"Jynx.." 

He takes a step closer to me, feeling his cold hand brush against my cheek softly. I lean into his hand a bit closing my eyes for a moment only hearing his voice.

"Its lovely name," he says as his face was inches away from mine. I pull away taking his hand off of my cheek slowly.

"I um have go" I take a step back and spread out my wings rubbing it where it has swelled at the cut. He touches my wing as I shiver for a moment watching as the frost cover over my wing slowly, glowing as he traces the cut with his fingertips. He takes step back as the ice melt and I stretch the wing feeling brand new. I turn to say thank you as I see him fly off with the wind.  I take off into the other direction, smiling a bit to myself as I fly home. I climb through the window and fold my wings in flopping onto my bed exhaustedly. Pitch peers in and tuck me into my bed as I whisper softly.

" Jack frost...."

"Jack Frost?" He says looking down at me seeing that I'm completely asleep as he sighs "We'll talk in the morning" He close my door and turn the light out.


	4. The Warning

The morning breeze was brisk and chilly as I tossed and turned in my bed. I sat up quickly, wiping the sweat off my forehead sighing. My door swings open as one of the demon servants come in bowing.

"Ma'am Jinx, Sir Pitch would like to speak with you in his chambers"

I nod to them as they dismiss themselves. His chambers? Man... what did I do? I climb out of bed and sort through my dressers to find a simple outfit. I shower and get dressed in a long royal blue dress, black beading on the bodice. Pulled my hair into a tightly fitted bun as I looked at myself in the body mirror.

“I guess it’s either now or later.” I take a deep breath and head down the hall to my father’s office. I give a soft knock hearing a booming voice from the other side.

“It’s open...”

“Father you wanted to see me?” I spoke as I close the door behind me. He lookup from the millions of papers scattered across the table. He looked stressed and irritated. I walked over and sat in front of him, legs crossed. I look around not really wanting to give eye contact.

“Jynx my dear. I need to talk to you about the guardians.” Pitch began running his hand through his slicked back black hair. “Those beings aren’t like us. They’ll try to become your friend then leave you in the dust.” He slides files in front of me as I scooted up my chair. “North, Tooth, Easter bunny, Sand Man and even Jack…. They’ll betray you as they did me.”

I look at the files as he read over them. I read through Jack’s file and gasp to myself. He was the little boy.

“Jack isn’t like that. He’s a very sweet person” I say looking up into his cold dead eyes. “He saved my life, I don’t think he’ll do anything horrific.”

“Nonsense my dear. You’ve never seen what he’s capable of. He’s killed thousands before with a simple snowstorm. That boy is very dangerous.”

“I’ll ask him myself.”

“I forbid you to do so. What do you think when he figures out, my daughter. Nothing. He’ll just leave you cold-heartedly. I’m trying to keep you from getting your heart broken dear. You’re my precious daughter. I wouldn’t want anything happening to you.”

We sit in silence for a while, not looking at each other. I get up and leave not wanting to be in that room anymore. ‘How does he know jack? Surely It was just a coincidence…’ I thought to myself as I jump out the window. I spread out my wings letting them catch air soaring higher closer to the clouds. ‘Now where would a snow spirit be…’ I glance around as I feel a huge gust of wind hit my wings sending me above the clouds.

“I didn’t expect to see you since our last encounter...” I stop and look around as Jack poked his head through the clouds. He climbs onto it with the biggest grin on his face. I roll my eyes as I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me into a tight hug. “I was actually thinking about you.” I blush from his words and pull out of his embrace giving him a sly smile.

“It’s nice to see you as well… Jack is it?” He nods and smiles.

“So, what brings you up here?” He says laying on the cloud floating around on it.

“I need to ask you something...” I started off and he hops off the cloud and grabs my hand.

“wait before you ask, I would like to show you some people…” He smiles and pulls me to his chest as he drops through the clouds.


	5. Meeting Them..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the guardians.

We fall for a while, my heart pounding as I buried my face into his chest. His chest heaves, his heartbeat slow but calming. I feel us slowly come to a stop and his soft voice into my ears. I take a deep breathe looking up from his shirt slowly at the towering factory like house. It had small smoke clouds puffing out its many chimney’s, bright red bricks sparkling in the sun’s rays. The door swirls with a clear coating of glitter with the door knobs being made from candy canes. Jack lower us on the porch and I get a sense of relaxation as the door opens revealing the smell of ginger bread cookies. He holds my hand and pull me inside as I look around.  The hustle and bustle of thousands of elves run around, carrying a variety of toys and a toy train fly around the room dropping off pieces to the elves. I look back at Jack who was grinning at my expression.

“Like the view?” He pushes open a door as he spoke.

“I’ve never seen anything like it honestly.” I say following behind him. A group a people huddled around the hologram in the middle of the room. Wait. Not all of them are people. A female shaped, fairy winged woman flies and tackle Jack. I step to the side not wanting to be tackled as well.

“Jack your back!! Teeth white as ever.” The bird like thing agreed with her giggling with her. They turn their attention to me and I feel my heart start panicking again. The room falls silent. I look around at each one, a mutant bunny, an old man, a midget and a bug like girl. The old man took walked up to me, towering over me by at least four feet.

“What’s your name?”  He leans down being about twelve inches away. I take a huge step back and take a breath, speaking.

“Jynx”

“Well Jynx…. Welcome to the family!!!” The old man belted pulling me into a tight bear hug. I look at jack a bit scared not knowing what to do.  He chuckles and floated up patting him on the back.  
“Jynx, meet Santa Clause or Saint Nick. Which ever you prefer to call him.”

Clause let go of me as I fell into a pile of sand. I sigh in relief that it was there. It moved me onto my feet and looked around. Jack smiled watching my facial expression change to amazement. It’s something I’ve never seen. It’s really… magical. The little man appears from it, giving a slight wave. I smile and wave back as jack step beside me.  
“He don’t really speak much…Nice person though...”  
The sand man nod and smile handing me a sand flower as jack slowly put it into my hair. I blush and pull away, hearing girlish giggles through the sand. I step out of it and take a deep breathe. Man, this is a lot of friendliness going on. I leave out of the room quickly stepping out onto a balcony. Jack quickly followed a bit concerned about Jynx.

“Hey what’s wrong?” He grabs her hand softly, looking down into her eyes.  I look away and pull away leaning on the balcony.

“I’m fine it’s just a lot going on...’ I spoke out staring out into the night sky Falling upon the forest swirled round the mountain.

“We’ll if you want to talk about it. I’m here... and I’m not going to leave you...” He stands next to her looking up at the sky as well. I look over at him leaning on his shoulder. He smiled and whispered softly to her.

“Your beautiful as the night sky..”

 

 


End file.
